The 'C' Word
by seductionleadstodestruction
Summary: The dreaded 'C' word was off limits when talking about him. Because Chad Dylan Cooper did NOT care. Channy one-shot.


**Hey :) This is my first SWAC one-shot, and it's basically Channy. It would make my day if you reviewed. Oh, and if you like it, then by all means check out my brand new Channy story, 'Risque'. Thanks,  
-Amber :D**

* * *

It was a common truth that no one ever dared deny. The type of thing that was evident to basically everyone, even after moments of just being in the same room as him. That common truth was that Chad Dylan Cooper was the epitome of egotistical.

Even his co-stars didn't try to mingle with him, other than Portlyn, but that was simply because she was attracted to him. And it wasn't like anyone could blame her, he _was_ Hollywood's number one teen heartthrob. Only problem? Inside that pretty little head of his was a rather small brain, or so everyone thought, and that brain focused on one thing, and one thing only: Chad.

It was hard for anyone to believe that Chad Dylan Cooper ever thought of anyone or anything other than himself. But his flaws didn't stop at being big headed, they continued into being a jerk. But apparently, when it comes to Chad, being mean came with the territory of having a big ego.

No one had ever even stopped to think that there could quite possibly be something more to Chad than nice hair, a great smile, and bright blue eyes. That maybe he did have a heart, and maybe it wasn't made out of stone. That he might have...feelings. No one had ever taken the time to dig deep enough, to break that barrier he'd put up.

No one except for the new girl in town. No one except for Sonny Munroe.

Sonny believed that deep down, everyone had a good side, a loving and caring side. Just because Chad Dylan Cooper was a jerk didn't make him different. It just meant that that side was deeper than most. And one thing about Sonny Munroe is that she is willing to dig.

It was just an average Monday at _So Random!, _people were bustling about, finding props and setting up stages and such. Sonny sat alone in the prop house, painting her toe nails. Just as she was carefully running the brush across her smallest toe, a loud noise caused her to jump ever so slightly, and the color smeared across her skin. Figuring it was Zora who had knocked...whatever it was, over, she groaned.

"Thanks, Zora. You should really be a bit more carefu-"

"Actually, my name's not Zora. I'm actually a little hurt that you'd confuse me with a twelve year old. And not even _just_ a twelve year old, but a girl at that!" Chad had a smirk drawn across his face as he looked down at Sonny. She simply rolled her eyes, grabbing a tissue from the box in front of her and wiping the paint from her toe.

"What do you want, Chad?" She asked when she realized he was still standing over her silently. He didn't answer, but instead sat next to her. "Seriously, I'm busy. I have to finish quick, I have rehearsal in like, ten minutes."

"Which is why I am giving you space right now. So you can finish this. And then I'll explain why I'm here," he responded, then sighed and leaned back into the couch. Sonny groaned quietly as she finished her last toe. She twirled the lid of the nail polish closed and then leaned back to examine the job she'd done.

"Not bad," she muttered to herself, then placed her feet back on the ground, cautiously slipping them into her sandals. "Ok, what do you want?"

"I want your opinion on something, but you have to come with me. You remember how the MacKenzie Falls lounge used to look, right?" Chad asked her, and she nodded in response. "Ok, well it's been rearranged a bit, and I want an opinion on it."

"Really? You came all the way down here to ask me to look at your lounge? Can it wait until after my rehearsal?" Sonny pleaded, not wanting to be late again. She had been late four times for rehearsal already, and she knew after the fifth she'd be off the show for the week.

"Please?" He pleaded, scooting a little closer to her. Sonny backed away from him, finally agreeing.

"Whatever, but we have to move fast. If I'm late, I'll be off the show..." She trailed off, but Chad ignored her request, grabbing her hand and dragging her to The Falls. When they reached the doors of stage two, Chad stopped.

"Ok, you have to be completely honest on what you think about it, ok?" He looked at Sonny, and she just nodded, her eyebrows raising a little. She wondered why he was being so serious about this whole thing; it was just a lounge.

He took a deep breath and then opened the doors to the studio. He walked in, holding the door open for Sonny. She stepped in behind him and looked around hopefully. She expected something extravagent and beautiful, but what she found made her roll her eyes.

"Chad, it's exactly the same as it was last time I was in here," she groaned, turning on her heel. She began walking down the hallway when she heard footsteps behind her. "What?"

"I guess they...changed it back."

"Is that so?" She asked sarcastically, brushing her hair out of her face. She spun back around, storming off.

"Sonny, wait!" Chad called after her, but she didn't look back. He stopped with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Stop!"

She stopped shortly, turning to look at him. They were on opposite sides of the hall, but he managed to hear her loud words. "Why? So that I'll come back and you'll do something to trap me? Well, Chad Dylan Cooper, you've been watching your own show a bit too much again to think that everyone is stupid enough to fall for crap like that."

He sighed as she stomped off, slamming the stage two door behind her. He shook his head, knowing he'd never be able to live this down. He really couldn't help it; he needed an excuse to see her, and it was the best he could come up with.

Not even a minute later, Sonny came back through the door angrily. Chad's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why are you back?"

"They locked me out of my own show! Now I'm going to be late for rehearsals, or, even worse, _miss them completely, _and now I'll be off the show! Ugh, this is all your fault!" Sonny yelled at Chad, managing to shove him against a wall in her outburst. His jaw dropped, and he fought the urge to shove her back. He might've been a jerk, but he knew his limits.

"You won't be late, how much time do you have to get there?" Chad asked, and Sonny shrugged, pulling out her phone and looking at the time.

"About one minute," she stated grimly, smacking the wall, then wincing afterward, drawing her hand in to massage it.

"Let me go get my keys. You'll only be a little bit late, no harm done." Sonny raised her eyebrows in confusion, but waited anyway as Chad rushed back onto the stage to grab his keys, running past her and grabbing her hand on the way.

"Why are you helping me...again?" Sonny asked as the ran down the corridors. They finally reached the door and Chad lifted the key ring, which, unfortunately, had four keys on it.

"I don't know, Sonny. Acting on impulse?" He suggested, and Sonny shook her head, a small smile growing on her worried face.

"I don't think so. I think you _care_." She grinned widely as Chad finally found the right key. They rushed through the hallway with the dressing rooms, headed toward the stage.

"Ew, the 'C' word..." Chad trailed off, then stopped backstage as Sonny rushed on.

"Ms. Munroe, you're late, _again_." Chad heard Marshall's voice. He shook his head. She wasn't even that late! Sonny turned to look at Chad, tears behind her eyes.

"I know, Marshall. I'm really sorry," she stated miserably. Her head hung and her shoulders drooped. Chad couldn't help but to snicker at the dreary cloud that hung over her.

"I am, too. I guess we'll see you next week. No more being late, Sonny, or else your reprucussion will be more than just missing the week's show. Do you have an explanation for your tardiness?" Marshall asked, and Sonny shrugged her shoulders.

"No, sir. I don't."

"She was with me," I stepped out, causing numerous things to happen. First, Sonny's head shot up, a small smile replacing her frown. Secondly, all of the _So Random!_ cast glared at me for causing their castmate to miss the show. And, thirdly, Marshall began to smile.

"Well, if it isn't Chad Dylan Cooper!" Marshall beamed, and Chad smiled a little. "Why are you causing Sonny to miss rehearsal?"

Chad paused, thinking of an excuse. "Well, Sonny was on her way onto the stage, but I stopped her to talk to her for a while. She kept saying she was going to be late, but I only assured her she wouldn't. By the time she had to go, the door was locked, so I had to go back to _The Falls_ to get my key."

"Sonny, is this true?" Marshall asked, and Sonny nodded her head, smiling over at Chad. She mouthed a 'thank-you' to him, and he just shrugged, turning around and walking off stage.

Once the rehearsal was over and Marshall had decided Sonny could do the show, she headed off to her dressing room. She opened the door and was shocked to find Chad sitting in her chair.

"Uh, hey. Thanks for saving me back there. You really didn't have to..." She trailed off, not sure what else to say. Chad nodded.

"Nah, it was no problem." He responded cooly, making Sonny's smile bigger.

"But it only proved that I was right, and you were wrong."

Chad's jaw dropped. "About what? Chad Dylan Cooper is _never_ wrong!"

"You do care," she smiled, and Chad shook his head but stayed silent.

Because he knew that she _was_ right, he did care.


End file.
